


Pogo Lady

by nicholascockcage



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Anal, Dungeon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholascockcage/pseuds/nicholascockcage





	

As the pink rolls arrived at her special house Parker removed his brown leather driving gloves he would need these for what was to follow.

As lady Penelope led them down to the bunker of the whitehouse Parker began to remove his tight fitted suit to unleash his dong. Many would expect Michele Obama to be embarrassed at such a sight however she had pogoed his dong many a time. And as she had now become increasingly moist followed them.

The captain was the door man, he was always the door man.. he lived for the smells and sounds. L. P whispered "you know why I'm here" *while squeezing this crotch* she groans "aye-aye captain".

Inside what looks to be a dungeon where every array of toy imaginable is laid out Parker is very quick to remove Michele's shorts and thirst in his throbbing cock, as he begins to pound L. P shouts "not tonight plum balls".

He pulls out and puts his gloves back on for exploration for these gloves were in fact leather however had not always been brown.

Once again L. P says stop picks up the shackles and points to the wooden bed.

Parker makes his way knocking a vase with his swinging rock snake and gets into position as she begins to tie him up.

And as he lay shackled.. the curtain rose to the sound of Jonathan Ross "And now for our special guests performance".


End file.
